ASTRO
center|650px ASTRO *'Nombre:' **ASTRO (Internacional). **아스트로 (aseuteulo) en Corea. **アストロ (Asutoro) en Japón. **'¿Por qué ASTRO?:' ASTRO significa "estrella" en español y el grupo fue nombrado de tal forma que ellos pudieran ser una estrella para los fans que les brindan su amor. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de integrantes:' 6 chicos. *'Debut:' 23 de febrero del 2016. **'Pre-debut:' 18 de agosto del 2015 (como actores). *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial: '''AROHA. **'¿Por qué 'AROHA'? AstRO''' + HEART '+ TODOS LOS FANS = "'AROHA" *'Color oficial:' Amarillo. *'Lema: '''Wanna Be Your Star (Quiero ser tu estrella). *'Agencia:' **Fantagio Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur) --> (misma que HELLOVENUS, 5urprise, Kim So Eun, Kim Sae Ron, Jung Kyung Ho, Yoon Seung Ah y Joo Jin Mo). Carrera 'Pre-debut' Fantagio Entertainment anunció el 14 de agosto por medio de sus redes sociales oficiales: “Presentando a ASTRO, el nuevo grupo masculino de Fantagio”, junto a una imagen. ‘Astro’ significa ‘estrella’ en español y el grupo fue nombrado de tal forma que ellos pudieran ser una estrella para los fans que les brindan su amor. El líder, Jin Jin, es responsable del rap y es también un buen batería. Cha Eunwoo asegura hacer que los corazones de las fans palpiten con su apariencia casi irreal. Moon Bin, quien es un gran bailarín, es conocido como el mini Yunho del vídeo musical “Balloons” de TVXQ, así como el mini Kim Bum en “Boys Over Flowers”. MJ es el mayor, pero es también el mood maker del equipo, siempre desbordando energía. Rocky es conocido por ser un bailarín prodigioso que ha bailado desde los cinco años, pero también es un gran rapero y cantante. El menor y el vocalista del grupo, Yoon Sanha, posee un adorable e impredecible encanto. ASTRO debutó como un joven grupo de actores el 18 de agosto del 2015 con el web-drama To Be Continued por medio de Naver TV Cast, 'donde trabajaron con las chicas de HELLOVENUS, la actriz juvenil Kim Sae Ron y otros artistas destacados de su empresa. Todos resultaron ser buenos actores y aparecieron en diversos escenarios. '2016: Debut con su Primer Mini Álbum 'Spring Up' A principios de Febrero, se informó que el debut oficial del grupo sería el 23 febrero del 2016. El 11 de febrero, Fantagio Entertainment lanzo un vídeo teaser grupal titulado 'ASTRO 아스트로 - 1st Mini Album TEAM TEASER', en el vídeo se puede ver a los chicos pasando un buen momento juntos, mientras de fondo suena lo que seria su canción principal y se dio a conocer que debutaran con un Mini Álbum. El 15 de febrero, se libero el Highlight Medley del mini álbum debut de ASTRO titulado 'Spring Up'. El 18 de febrero, se dio a conocer su canción principal 'Hide & Seek' y se lanzo un teaser de su vídeo musical. El 22 de febrero, ASTRO lanzo el vídeo musical 'Hide & Seek'. El video alcanzó las mil visitas en sus primeras 8 horas en YouTube y más de 250 mil pasado un día. El 23 de febrero, se lanzo su primer mini álbum debut 'Spring Up', ese mismo día ASTRO llevó a cabo su show-case en el Children’s Grand Park Wapop Hall y vendió 1.000 entradas en menos de un minuto. Su mini-álbum debut ocupó el puesto número 3 como pre-venta en la web Synnnara. El disco ha sido producido por el compositor Lee Ki Yong Bae. La canción principal es 'Hide & Seek', una canción que muestra la energía y color de Astro. El mini álbum incluye 'Ok! Ready', 'First Love', 'Morning Call' y 'Cat’s Eye'. El 24 de febrero, realizaron su presentación debut en Show Champion (MBC). El 25 de febrero, ASTRO lanzo un vídeo musical de su canción 'Cat's Eye'. El mini-álbum Spring Up ocupó el puesto #6 en los World Álbum Charts de Billboard, algo sorprendente para un grupo que acababa de debutar. El 1 de marzo, se lanzo el performance ver. del vídeo 'Hide & Seek', como agradecimiento a las fans por llegar al millón de visitas en su vídeo oficial. 'Regreso con su Segundo Mini Álbum 'Summer Vibes El 17 de junio '''ASTRO' compartió varias imágenes teasers individuales y grupales siguiendo con su imagen pura y alegre, ASTRO también revelo su Programa de promoción para su reaparición. Los aficionados podrán disfrutar de un video de presentación el 20 de junio, y mas imágenes teaser los siguientes días, el 1 de Julio ASTRO revelara su segundo mini álbum Summer Vibes El 24 de junio ASTRO compartió la lista de canciones para su próximo mini-álbum Summer Vibes . El mini-álbum cuenta con tres canciones que fueron escritas por el equipo que compuso "Me Gustas Tu" y "Rough" de GFriend, asi como "On the Road" de "DIA", "Catch Me" de UP10TION y "Catallena" de Orange Caramel. Fantagio revelo que los miembros Jinjin y Rocky escribieron todos los raps de las canciones, ademas el mini-álbum también contará con una versión acústica de su canción Breathless . El 01 de julio ASTRO revelo el vídeo musical para Breathless', la canción principal de su segundo mini-álbum, ' Summer Vibes' . Perfecto para la época de verano, el vídeo musical muestra a los chicos burbujeantes, siguiendo con su imagen alegre y juvenil . ASTRO coloco su segundo mini-álbum Summer Vibes en el puesto numero 6 en la lista billboard world álbum. 'Regreso con su Tercer Mini Álbum 'Autumn story El 25 de octubre, Fantagio Entertainment confirmó la noticia de que '''ASTRO' iba a volver con su tercer mini-álbum el 11 de noviembre. Siguiendo con las temáticas de su primer álbum 'Spring Up' y su segundo álbum 'Summer Vibes', el grupo ha decidido continuar en el tema de estaciones con un concepto de otoño para su tercer mini-álbum. El 1 de noviembre, lanzaron las primeras imágenes teaser concepto para su tercer mini álbum 'Autumn Story'. Y el 2 de noviembre, una imagen con el tracklist de su nuevo mini álbum revelando que la canción principal se titulara 'Confession'. El 10 de noviembre a media noche , el grupo publicó el vídeo musical para su canción 'Confession' de su tercer mini álbum 'Autumn Story', en en video los chicos actuan con un concepto de novios perfectos. Integrantes thumb|centre|650px De izquierda a derecha: San Ha, MJ, Moon Bin, Eun Woo, JinJin y Rocky *MJ (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jin Jin (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) *Eun Woo (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Moon Bin (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Rocky (Rapero y Bailarín) *San Ha (Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' Dramas *(Naver TV Cast y MBC Every1) To Be Continued (2015) Reality Shows *(MBC) ASTRO PROJECT: A.SI.A (2016) *(Naver/V App) ASTRO Play (2016) *(MBC) ASTRO OK, I'm Ready (2016) Programas de TV *(Arirang TV) Pops In Seoul (28.07.2016) *(KBS2) 2TV Morning (22.07.2016) *(Arirang TV) Showbiz Korea (15.07.2016) *(Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (12.07.2016) *(KBS2) Music Video Bank Stardust 2 (06.07.2016) *(Arirang TV) After School Club Ep.219 (05.07.2016) *(MBC every1) Weekly Idol Ep.256 (22.06.2016) *(KBS1) Open Concert (29.05.2016) *Pikicast Fan Heart Attack Idol TV Ep. 08 (07.05.2016) *YTN Enter K (17.04.2016) *Music On TV (15.04.2016) *(KBS) Cool Kiz On The Block Ep.151 (12.04.2016) *(Arirang TV) After School Club Ep.202 (08.03.2016) *(KBS) Morning (04.03.2016) *(KBS) The Golden Bell Challenge Ep.800 (03.01.2016) Programas de Radio *(MBC) Standard FM: Park Jungah's Moonlight Paradise (05.08.2016) *(SBS) Power FM: Choi Hwajeong's Power Time (26.07.2016) *(SBS) Love FM: Kim Heung Gook and Bong Man-dae's Live Walk (18.07.2016) *(Arirang Radio) Music Access (18.07.2016) *(KBS) Cool FM: Kiss The Radio (08.07.2016) *(SBS) Power FM: Cultwo Show (03.07.2016) *(KBS) Cool FM: Park Jiyoon's Pop Square junto a KNK (25.04.2016) *(KBS) Cool FM: Kiss The Radio (25.03.2016) *(Arirang Radio) K-Poppin (24.03.2016) *(Arirang Radio) Super K-Pop (14.03.2016) Anuncio *PL School Wear (2016) *Lovluv (2016) Conciertos *'ASTRO 1st Concert "Snowflake" 2015' **19 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yes24 Muv Hall *'ASTRO 2016 Mini Live "Thanks Aroha"' **27 y 28 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Kepco Art Center Conciertos/Festivales Participativos * Super Seoul Dream Concert (27.11.2016) * MBC Music Show Champion in Manila (03.09.2016) * KCON Los Ángeles (31.07.2016) * Ulsan Summer Festival (25.07.2016) * Suwon K-pop Super Concert (18.06.2016) * 2016 U-Clean Concert sin Eunwoo (28.05.2016) * Korea Youth Federation Show (21.05.2016) * Seo Kang Jun's We Like 2Night Fan Event (20.05.2016) * 2016 Yongsan Ungsang Hoeya Festival (06.05.2016) * Arirang Radio Picnic with K-Poppin' (04.05.2016) * Fantagio Square Nadia Yoga Complex Opening Ceremony D-30 Special Performance (30.04.2016) * MBC MUSIC Show! Champion Special Happy Concert (27.04.2016) * Hope Sharing 1M 1WON Charity Walkathon (23.04.2016) Curiosidades * Varios de sus miembros solían aparecer en los vídeos de''' iTeenPlay''' (grupo de aprendices de Fantagio Entertainment que se preparan para ser futuros actores, modelos, cantantes...). * En su drama-web To Be Continued, con el cual el grupo debutó como actores, trabajaron junto a las chicas de HELLOVENUS; así como con otros artistas destacados. *En un principio ASTRO iba a ser conformado por 7 chicos, pero uno de los integrantes se marchó, por lo tanto, debutaron con 6. *Les gusta hacer covers dance de otros grupos. *Ninguno de sus miembros, a excepción de Rocky, tienen doble párpado. * Sus modelos a seguir son TVXQ & BIGBANG. * El día 17 de agosto del 2015 tuvieron una conferencia de agradecimiento donde sólo podía haber un máximo de 20 fans asistentes. *El día 19 de diciembre del 2015 tuvieron un concierto en el que sólo podía haber un máximo de 800 fans asistentes. * En enero del 2016 ASTRO consiguió tener su propio reality show "Astro OK Ready!", '''que fue emitido a través de la aplicación "V'''". * El primer mini-álbum fue lanzado el 23 de febrero y su debut en el escenario tuvo lugar el 24 de febrero en Show Champion. * La compañía reveló el color y el logo del grupo. El logo, modificado como un hexagrama, fue creado combinando dos triángulos. El corte del triángulo se tomó de la "A" en "ASTRO" y de la "A" en "Aroha". Las dos figuras juntas forman una estrella y en el centro se puede ver una silueta que recuerda a la de un corazón. Algunas líneas han sido quitadas, simbolizando la conexión de ASTRO con sus fans. ASTRO también significa "estrella" en español, y el logo refleja el mismo significado. Su color oficial es el amarillo. * Para saludar y/o presentarse dicen: "wanna be your star", que traducido al español sería: "Quiero ser tu estrella". * Han hecho varios covers de bailes de grupos, entre ellos BTS. * Su video musical 'Hide & Seek' llegó al 1M de visitas a las dos semanas de su lanzamiento. * Los integrantes MJ, Moon Bin y San Ha hicieron un mix cover de las canciones de GFRIEND: 'Glass Bead', 'Me gustas tú' y 'Rough'. * El 16 de abril los integrantes Moonbin, Rocky y Sanha hicieron una presentación especial en Music Core interpretando 'Growl' de EXO junto a miembros de KNK y SNUPER. * El 27 de Abril ASTRO reveló sus propios avatares oficiales para la aplicación LINE PLAY, donde frecuentemente interactúan con sus fans. * Su segundo vídeo musical se llamará 'Breathless'. El primer teaser fue lanzado en el día 20 de Junio, mientras que el segundo teaser, será lanzado el día 27 del mismo mes. * En su primera aparición en Weekly Idol ganaron el variety guarantee. Así mismo,fueron declarados leyendas en saltar a la comba al alcanzar 60 saltos. * El 30 de junio de 2016 fue lanzado su vídeo musical 'Breathless'. En sus primeras 4 horas ya tenía 66.347 visitas y 19 horas después 250.777 visitas. * En su web-drama To Be Continued, en el capítulo 2 se puede escuchar, mientras Eunwoo, MJ y JinJin están en una cafetería, la canción 'My Style' estrenada con su segundo Mini Album, 'Summer Vibes'. * El 24 de julio ASTRO se vio involucrado en un accidente de coche menor. “Fue al 100% la culpa del otro conductor y afortunadamente, no fue un gran accidente, los integrantes están bien. Probablemente se sorprendieron porque estaban durmiendo”. * Los integrantes fueron sometidos a un reconocimiento médico tras dicho accidente por si había alguna herida, pero ya que no tenían ni heridas menores, los integrantes continuaron con sus horarios establecidos, sin alteraciones. * Se presentaron el 30 de julio en la KCON New York y, junto a GFRIEND, hicieron un homenaje al grupo de los 90 Turbo al cual perteneció el cantante Kim Jong Kook (1976). * ASTRO anunció un logo oficial para sus fans, AROHA, el cuál forma una estrella con un triángulo y un corazón, ambos intercalados al igual que en el logo de ASTRO. * Son cercanos a GOT7, esto lo dijeron en una entrevista hecha por KWAVE. Enlaces *Café Daum Oficial *Canal de V Live Oficial Facebook *Facebook Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial Canal de Youtube *Canal de Youtube Oficial Galería ASTRO-1.jpg ASTRO-2.jpg ASTRO3.jpg ASTRO4.jpg ASTRO5.jpg ASTRO6.jpg Videografía ASTRO - HIDE&SEEK|HIDE&SEEK ASTRO - Cat's Eye|Cat's Eye ASTRO - HIDE&SEEK (Performance Ver)|HIDE&SEEK (Performance Ver.) ASTRO - Breathless|Breathless ASTRO - Confession|Confession Categoría:Fantagio Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2016